


Station 19

by HunterSixtySeven



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I am in denial right now, Jack came back, Jack will live, Light Smut, So will Travis, everybody will be okay, season finale spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterSixtySeven/pseuds/HunterSixtySeven
Summary: If you have not watched the season finale of Station 19 do not read this, it contains spoilers! :)





	Station 19

It had been four months since the explosion that had nearly ended Jack’s life, somehow though he made his way back to Andy and the rest of the team. The captain wanted Jack to have a trainer that was outside of the station; however, Andy had insisted on being his trainer. The captain and Jack argued with her, but in the end, she won them over. Or maybe they were tired of arguing with somebody who was so stubborn. Either way in the end it would be Andy training Jack.

Jack continued to fight back on the decision that Andy would be his trainer. He argued that somebody who trained as a professional needed to be training him to make sure that he was at 100%. Andy argued back that she should be good enough. 

The constant bickering continued for weeks after the beginning of their training and it covered pretty much every topic. From one of them being late, to Jack wanting a different trainer, to the technique and form of the movement they were practicing. 

The latter was the current topic of the argument they found themselves in…

“It has six weeks, Jack! You should have this down by now!” She yelled

“What is the point of this anyways? It isn’t as if I am going to be fighting somebody in the middle of a fire” he yelled

She huffed. “Like I said yesterday and all of the times before IT HELPS MAKE YOU AWARE” she took a breath before continuing. 

“Hand to hand helps in your mind and body be in constant awareness of your movements. When you are in a fire you need to not only be aware of your surroundings but how your body reacts. You need to be able to react on a moment’s notice. It helps the flow and movement of your limbs be more controlled.” She said 

They continued to stare at each other. His eyes showing that he clearly disagreed with her and wanted to challenge her. Her eyes challenging him too. After a minute of this Andy moved into form and said “again” this time her voice as not as firm.

Without saying anything Jack moved into form and they began training again. 

Over the next four weeks they started to argue less and let their guards down. It seems that silently they had both been making an effort to be better. They were on time more, Andy arranged for a professional to come on occasion to make sure he was progressing well. Jack had started making progress in the gym and with his form in hand to hand combat.

While they still argued what they did not know was what they really meant through the raised voices and harsh words was that they still had feelings for each other. Andy was reminded of those feelings when the explosion coursed through that building, the moments before when she could no longer hear his voice, and over the weeks for training. For Jack those feelings had always been there, she was all he ever needed and 

With their guards down the tension between them only increased and without noticing they seamlessly went into a routine of flirting with each other. Which is what lead to today, the final day of training and both of their breaking points…   
A smirk broke out on her face as if she could see right through him. Perhaps she could, and he felt his face go warm from the blush that started to form on his face. This only made her attempt to hide the smirk fade as she laughed and broke into a much larger smirk. “Are you feeling okay? Your face is a little red.” She teased. All he could think about was how beautiful she was even though she was drenched in sweat from training. She laughed some more. “When you are done checking me out, maybe we can get back to working out”

Without hesitating Jack in fluid motion twisted his body so it was balanced as he sent his leg through air towards her. Before he could make contact, she blocked his leg with hand and grabbed the leg with the other hand. He gasped in surprise as he went crashing to the ground. She began laughing as she moved into the next movement but fell short when she saw the pain that radiated across his face. 

“JACK. Are you okay?” she said as she started to bend down to check on him.

A smile broke across his face as he wrapped one of his legs behind her causing her to fall backwards. He started laughing at the sight of her face turning from confusion to anger.

“YOU TRICKED ME. YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT” she said

Before she could do anything though he was straddling her with his knees planted on either side of her and his hands holding her arms down, so she could not come after him with a counter attack. He kept his touches light, so she could breathe and that way he did not over step any boundaries. He smirked down at her as she tried finding a way to get out of the hold he had on her. 

“Do you give up?” He asked her in a sinister voice

Instead of giving him an answer in one fluid motion she moved her arms, so she was now holding onto his arms and pulled him down further. Before he could even make noise of surprise or say anything her mouth found his and suddenly they were kissing in a new-found passion. The type of passion that was full of memories from the time they spent together in the past, the longing they had for each other in the time they spent a part, that had slowly been building in each of them after Jack had nearly died. The type of passion that led to their bodies relaxing into each other’s as if they found their home again.

In the midst of all the kissing Andy had wrapped her legs around his legs and in one fluid motion she rolled them over, so Jack was now on his back.  
She broke them a part, so she could look into his eyes. 

She smirked as she said “Never” and went back to kissing him.

They smiled and laughed into each other’s mouths and laid there until they heard the familiar ring of the bell that told them there was another fire that needed to be put out.


End file.
